


Seal the Deal

by songofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofhell/pseuds/songofhell
Summary: Dean wants to make a deal, and there’s only one demon he trusts enough to do so with. However, he is not prepared for the ramifications of sealing a deal with Crowley.





	Seal the Deal

Dean did not cease knocking on the door until it was opened by a rather disgruntled looking demon, whose eyes immediately grew wide when he saw who was standing on the front porch.

“Your boss home?” Dean demanded, pretending not to notice the alarm on the demon’s face.

“Why are you here?” His arm maneuvered behind his back, and Dean had a strong suspicion that he had a weapon concealed back there.

“Easy. I’ve just come to talk. Where’s Crowley?”

The demon hesitated.

Dean sighed. “Look, do you really think Crowley would be pleased with you if you just killed me? _Really?_ But hey, if you want to risk it, I’m not the one who’ll really suffer.”

He scowled. “Wait here,” he spat before turning to walk down the hall.

Yeah, that wasn’t happening. Dean followed after him until they reached a set of double doors.

“Sir?” the demon spoke tentatively as he stuck his head into the room.

_“What?”_ a familiar voice snapped. “Didn’t I tell you, I am _busy!”_

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Yes, sir. It’s just… Dean Winchester is here to see you.”

There was a pause and when Crowley spoke again, the anger was gone from his voice, to be replace by interest. “Really?”

“Yep.” Dean stepped around the demon and into the room. He caught the demon’s angry and fearful expression out of the corner of his eye, but Crowley’s lips were turned up in a small smile.

The King of Hell rose to his feet, discarding the scroll he had been holding, and turned his attention to his minion. “Shut the door on your way out.”

There was a shuffle of feet and then Dean heard the thud of the door closing behind him. He had already been relaxed, but he relaxed, if possible, even more so once it was just him and Crowley in the room. He strolled across the length of the room, over to where Crowley stood in front of his throne.

“Squirrel, this is a surprise. I was under the impression you were off doing family picnics and whatnot.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Heard about that, did you?” Sometimes it was truly disturbing, the information Crowley was able to acquire.

“Of course,” he said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. “I do hope you’re having better luck with your mother than I am with mine.”

“I think it’s safe to say I am.”

“Good. I’ll take it that’s not why you’re here, then. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”

Dean hesitated for barely a second before he spoke. “I want to make a deal.”

Crowley’s eyebrows shot up in surprise before a smirk spread over his face. “I’m listening.”

“I don’t know if you heard, but Sam was taken and tortured. It was bad, but nothing that Cas couldn’t heal…. Or at least, that’s what we thought.” He took a deep breath. “It turns out, at least one of the wounds had become infected. Pretty badly, too. Cas has tried, and maybe if he had known it was there when he healed him initially… but, there’s nothing he can do now.”

Crowley nodded thoughtfully. “So you want me to heal your little brother. Predictable.”

“Yeah, so… what’s the price?” His relationship with Crowley was… well, it was confusing, to say the least. But they were allies – most of the time – and they had history. He didn’t _think_ Crowley would ask him to sell his soul for this, but then again, there was no telling what the King of Hell would want.

Crowley paced around Dean thoughtfully, the latter turning to keep the demon in his line of sight. He drew to a stop once they had reversed positions. “Since the whole Lucifer mess, it has been a pain in my ass to get everything back in order. There’s a pile of paperwork to catch up on, Lucifer supporters to catch and torture, and that’s without even considering if I want to implement anything new – which, given what has just happened, I believe to be necessary. The demons are unreliable, as they haven’t fully accepted me as their king again, and they won’t until everything is back on track. I could use some help.”

Dean scoffed. “You want me to help you manage Hell?”

“Mostly I would like you to hunt down traitorous demons, but I might also require some help with the more mundane tasks on occasion. Don’t worry, I won’t ask you to do anything that will compromise your morals. You’ll just be my personal assistant for… let’s say a month? Or maybe less, depending on how quickly we can get everything back in order.”

Dean’s lips were pursed thoughtfully as he nodded. “Sounds reasonable.”

“I thought it was. Do we have a deal?”

“Yeah.”

Crowley smirked. “Then pucker up, squirrel.”

Dean’s eyes grew wide. “What? No… can’t we do it without the kiss?”

Crowley sighed, rolling his eyes. “You know the drill. Do you want the deal, or not?”

The hunter ground his teeth together irritably. “I fucking hate you.”

“And I’m sure that no one has any doubt in that statement. Now can we get on with it, Dean? As I said, I’m very busy.”

_“Fine.”_ He leaned down, his eyes flickering to Crowley’s lips. Apparently he was moving too slow, because a second later, the demon’s hand had wrapped around the back of his head, grabbed a handful of hair, and pulled him into a kiss. And _damn,_ Crowley’s lips had no right to feel that good.

Of course Crowley would try to milk the kiss for all it was worth, but Dean had no intention to let him. His eyes were just closing so that he didn’t have to see that he was kissing Crowley, _not_ because he was enjoying the kiss. He was only resting his hands on Crowley’s waist for balance, not because he actually _wanted_ to touch him. And that gasp that allowed Crowley to slip his tongue into his mouth was in disgust, not because he couldn’t believe that this felt _so damn good._

But he had no excuse for the moan when Crowley squeezed his ass and pulled him in closer, so that their bodies were flush against each other. He had no excuse for proceeding to wrap his arms around Crowley, his hands clutching at the fabric of his jacket. And he certainly had no excuse for kissing him back.

Crowley growled into the kiss once he felt Dean begin to surrender to his desires, and he began to push the hunter backwards. Dean felt his calves connect with something solid and then he fell back so that he was sitting on what some part of him realized to be Crowley’s throne. Crowley leaned over him, kissing him fiercely and sliding a hand down over his chest. Dean’s hands gripped Crowley’s hips tightly, pulling him closer.

And then Crowley broke the kiss, straightening up and licking his lips with a mildly dazed expression.

Dean blinked a couple of times before running a hand over his face. “Damn,” he muttered, glancing up at Crowley before his eyes quickly darted back down again.

He hadn’t been kissed like that in a while. Not since… well, not since Benny. But even then, it was different in a way he couldn’t really explain. They were both passionate, demanding, desperate… but they were different kinds of desperation. Benny was, ‘I need you _right now_ ,’ while Crowley was ‘I need _you_ right now.’ It was a subtle difference, but he felt it. He hadn’t realized how much he missed intimacy that didn’t have the feel of a one-night stand until now – and that was just because of a _kiss._

“Sam is healed,” Crowley’s rough voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“Oh. Um.” Dean cleared his throat. “Thanks.” He finally looked up to see Crowley eyeing him appraisingly. He cast around for something to say that was not about the kiss. “Am I even supposed to be sitting on your throne?”

Crowley grinned. “Generally, no. Just don’t tell anyone. I don’t need the demons getting ideas.”

Dean nodded. “Right.”

More awkward silence. Crowley tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. “I’ll take it you changed your mind about the kiss.”

Dean could feel his cheeks heating up. “Shut up.”

“Make me.”

He really wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, but the method that was coming to mind was not something he should be entertaining. “So, do we have work to do, or what?” he changed the subject.

Crowley raised his eyebrows. “Do you really think that either of us will be able to focus on work after that?”

“Hey, you’re the one who insisted on this kiss!”

“Well, I didn’t think that would lead to you trying to tear my clothes off.”

“I was _not_ trying to tear your clothes off!”

“You _ripped_ my _jacket.”_

Dean blinked, immediately cooling down. “What?”

Crowley sighed and pulled off his suit jacket, tossing it onto Dean’s lap. Sure enough, the seam at the back was starting to tear apart. He laughed. He couldn’t help it. He had _ripped_ the _King of Hell’s_ jacket while _making out with him._ “Oops.” He looked up with an amused grin. “I might have gotten a little carried away.”

“Exactly. So don’t try to tell me that you didn’t like it and that you wouldn’t be more than happy to do it again.”

Dean hesitated, looking away once again. “I never claimed either of those things,” he said quietly.

He didn’t dare look back at Crowley to see his expression, so he was completely unprepared when Crowley grabbed hold of his jaw, turning his head, and then pressed his lips to his once again.

It was a much shorter kiss this time. Dean had just enough time to register what was happening and to start kissing back, before Crowley pulled away again. The demon stopped with his face mere inches from Dean’s, smirking broadly.

“What do you want me to say, Crowley?” Dean finally asked, when he realized the demon wasn’t going to speak first.

“The truth,” Crowley said simply.

“The truth?” Dean huffed. “Fine. The truth is that I enjoyed that a hell of a lot more than I thought I would. And yes, I do want more, but it’s _you._ And I know we enjoyed that for entirely different reasons.” Whatever the kiss may have felt like. “So I will not give into whatever it is you’re after.”

Crowley’s expression tensed, his eyes narrowing slightly. “Is that so?” he spoke softly. “Tell me, Dean, for what reason did _I_ enjoy the kiss?”

“I don’t know. It was probably some personal victory for you, or something. Getting me to… give into you like that.”

He huffed a laugh. “Well, you’re not entirely wrong. Only mostly…. Why is it that _you_ enjoyed the kiss, then?”

Dean shook his head. “I ain’t answering that.”

“And why not?”

“Because I’m not giving you something to hold over me.”

“I’ll tell you mine, if you tell me yours,” he suggested with a sly grin.

“What makes you think I want to know yours?” Except that he needed to know his. Because it couldn’t be what it felt like.

“Your eyes.”

Dean sighed. “You first, then.”

“I’m the one who asked, but since I know you’ll be irritatingly stubborn, otherwise…. There’s something between us, not even you can deny that, and it’s been there for a while. I was beginning to think it may be just me feeling these – emotions – but that kiss begs to differ.”

Dean raised his eyebrows, careful to keep his face otherwise expressionless. “You’re saying you have feelings for me?”

“I said what I said. And now it’s your turn to answer the question.”

He bit his lip and didn’t miss the notice that action gained from Crowley. “I don’t know, Crowley… there was just a – connection. And I haven’t felt anything like that for a while…”

Crowley grinned. “In other words, you were wrong, and we enjoyed it for _exactly_ the same reason.”

Dean shook his head. “There’s no way you’re capable of feeling what I felt.”

“Dean… how many times have I saved the life of you and your brother, when I didn’t have to? How many times have I _spared_ the two of you? You ask for my help, I help you, and I don’t have to do that. And as for the deal we just made – don’t you think you got off a little easy? And yet you don’t believe that I’m capable of caring for you?”

Dean opened his mouth and then closed it again, not sure of what to say. Crowley had a point. Him standing by them all that he had didn’t make much sense, and yet Dean had come to expect it. Even today, he had known that he could turn to Crowley, and had even been reasonably sure that the King of Hell wouldn’t ask too much of him in the deal. He was comfortable with him in a way that it wasn’t safe to be comfortable with a demon, and yet Crowley had never used that against him. And then there were those little things that Crowley did, things that did imply that he cared, but that Dean had always brushed off. And sure he was an asshole, but he was still there for him when it counted. He looked at him as though he could truly see him, all of him, flaws and all. And normally someone seeing his flaws would set him on edge, but Crowley seemed to just accept it all as who he was, even like it. And maybe that was because he was a demon, but it still felt good, and… how had he never stopped to think about the fact that one of the people in the world he was most comfortable with was _Crowley?_

“You are being honest here, aren’t you?” Dean’s voice came out low, a note of desperation in it that he hated. But he needed to know. This was something that he hadn’t had for a while, and he couldn’t get his hopes up for a sick joke by the King of Hell.

“More honest that I should be,” Crowley answered softly, holding eye-contact with Dean. “It’s dangerous for a demon to admit these things. Which is why I won’t be saying any more on the subject, for now.”

Dean nodded as his thoughts took off with the implication of that statement. If he refused to say anymore, that meant that there was something deeper that he didn’t want to risk revealing. But he had said ‘for now,’ so maybe one day…

Dean honestly wasn’t sure who had initiated this kiss, but suddenly their lips were crashing together and Crowley’s hands were tearing at the buttons of his shirt. Yeah, sealing this deal had definitely been the right decision.


End file.
